Eros and Psyche
by Beauty-Jackson
Summary: Shuri and M'Baku find themselves in a marriage of convenience. When the burden becomes too big for Shuri she returns to the Golden city but can M'Baku convince her to return to Jabari Land and him?
1. Chapter 1

EROS AND PSYCHE

Chapter 1 -

Shuri closed the door of her childhood bedroom and set her backpack down with a thump. Anything that she hadn't been able to carry had been left behind. Things were replaceable, her heart not so much. Right now it was the only thing weighing her down, so much so she had to lean against the big wooden door of her bedroom to get her bearings. With a heavy sigh she fiddled around in the dark until she found a light switch. With a laboured breath she flicked it on. She winced. Too bright. Her tear swollen eyes stung under the glow. She immediately switched it off.

She fully expected that word of her return to the palace would reach her mother sooner rather than later, but until then, she would relish the respite. Respite from the pitying eyes and consoling platitudes layered with _subtext_ that whispered, '_I told you so'._ And her mother had told her so, and T'Challa too in his own subtle roundabout way. But she hadn't listened, she never listened and now she was paying the price.

She flopped down, face first onto her king sized childhood bed and kicked her snow boots off. She no longer needed them. There was no snow in the Golden City. And it was rainy season now; all humid and sticky yet all Shuri could feel was cold. She had lived in Jabari Land for almost a year, yet she had never felt a cold like the one currently weaving itself up her back and around her bones.

It shocked her how quickly she had begun to belong to the quiet of the snowy plains. Jabari Land had started to feel like home, or maybe that had been M'Baku. Right now she couldn't make the distinction. She wanted him gone, from her heart and her mind. He had hurt her in a way that she hadn't seen coming and she had been unprepared, defenceless.

She expected by now that M'Baku had received the message she had left him in the kimoyo beads she had gifted him on their wedding day. On her way out she had slipped off the beautiful non-obstructive wedding band she had worn day and night for the past 11 months and set it besides the beads on his desk. A place she knew he would see them once he had returned from his meeting. He was officially free. Well almost, but that wasn't anything a divorce lawyer couldn't resolve with some paperwork. That had been her birthday gift to him.

Shuri curled herself into the foetal position and pulled a blanket over herself, her head hurt, she closed her eyes hoping sleep would take her away from her current nightmare and deliver her to another time, reborn where nothing hurt and the sun still shone. Suddenly, there was the sound of knocking on the other side of her door. Shuri sat up immediately, panic began to set it. She couldn't face her mother, not now, not before she had time to get herself together. She looked a mess, she felt even worse.

The knocking continued, this time harder. "_Shuri. Open up. It's me_." Came a stage whisper.

Shuri breathed a sigh of relief. Nakia.

Shuri extricated herself slowly from the blanket that cocooned her and stood up. She attempted to straighten her clothes and ran a hand over her braids as she made her way over to the door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door, a flood of light from the passageway hit her like the rising sun.

"So it is true, you're back." Nakia said with a smile. The smile quickly faded once she ran a discerning eye over the princess she had watched grow up. "Your clothes are soaking wet..", Nakia gently took Shuri's hands gently into her own, "..and you are shivering, your hands are freezing cold."

Shuri looked down at their hands. Nakia was right, she was shivering, quite violently.

Nakia's face soured, as she gently pushed Shuri back into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. "What did he do to you?"

Shuri went to open her mouth but found that nothing would come out. She had prepared a script in her head all the way down that godforsaken mountain, a pretty convincing one even if she did say so herself. And yet it would not come to her. Instead she could feel a sob rising in her throat again. She could feel her eyes filling up.

Nakia gently cupped Shuri's face with both her hands, "Shuri, answer me. What did M'Baku do to you?"

Suddenly it all became too much, the floodgates began to open. Shuri crumpled against Nakia, burying her face into the crook of Nakia's neck. Nakia held her as she sobbed, rocking her back and forth on the spot. Neither was sure how long they stood there, but neither moved until the tears had subsided to small hiccups.

"We must warm you up."

Nakia disappeared into the en suite bathroom. From where Shuri stood she could hear a bath being run.

Nakia came back into the room, walked over to the dresser and pulled out a towel, then went over to the walk in closet and came out armed with a pair of light pyjamas. She gently ushered Shuri into the bathroom.

Minutes later Shuri found herself sitting in the bath tub as Nakia gently rubbed her back with a wash cloth, humming gently as she worked. Shuri allowed herself to be soothed by the heat and warm touch of her friend.

Later, lying in bed together, face to face, Nakia gently stroked Shuri's cheek. "_Sithandwa sam_, won't you please tell me why you're so sad? "

Shuri sighed and rolled onto her back," Nothing happened…Not really. M'Baku treated me with nothing but decency and respect."

"Then why the tears?" Nakia asked unconvinced.

Shuri closed her eyes for a second. "He didn't want me…" she said in the smallest voice. "Not like I wanted him."

There. She had said the unspeakable and the world had not gone into Armageddon, but that knowledge didn't take away any of her pain.

Nakia gently wiped away the solitary tear that rolled down Shuri's cheek. She waved Nakia's hand away. Shuri didn't want any sympathy or pity. Maybe girls like her didn't get to be desired and treasured. Nakia could never understand something like that, she had never been rejected in her life. Men and women alike stared at her in awe as she walked into a room, T'Challa worshipped the very ground she walked on. Maybe this was something she had to learn to accept, that her value lay in her intelligence and wit. But wasn't she a woman too? Didn't she deserve love and passion. Shuri shook the last thought away. What she wanted now was to get strong again and get back to what was important, her work.

At some point the sadness had given way to drowsiness which eventually gave way to sleep.

It was the muffle of commotion from down the hall that woke them both a few hours later. The boom of a certain man's voice sounded all too familiar.

"Is that M'Baku?" asked Nakia slipping out of the bed.

Shuri sat up as straight as an arrow, "I don't want to see him!"

"Shh…Calm. I will send him away. All will be well." Nakia reached for the door handle and slipped out, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Shuri got up and scurried across the room, she pressed her ear against the door trying to make out the conversation happening on the other side.

"_I want to see my wife. I know she is here."_

"_She does not want to see you tonight, M'Baku." Nakia replied calmly._

"_If that is true. Let her tell me herself."_

Shuri could feel her heart rapidly pounding in her chest.

" _I cannot let you pass."_

"_I do not want to, but I will move you if I have to Nakia." _

Shuri opened the door quickly. She knew Nakia would not back down and the last thing she needed was World War 3 breaking out in the Royal Palace in the early hours of the morning.

"It's OK, Nakia. Let him in." Shuri said resigned. M'Baku looked directly at her. The look in his eyes unreadable, but she could feel herself shrink a little under the weight of his regard.

The two guards who had been guarding her door went back to standing at ease in an instant. Shuri stood to the side and let M'Baku and Nakia pass into her chamber. She closed the door.

"We need to talk…,"M'Baku spoke to Shuri but sent an irritated glance in Nakia's direction. "..Alone."

Nakia seemed unphased and touched Shuri's shoulder. "Do you want me to stay?"

M'Baku was angry but Shuri wasn't remotely scared, she did not need protection from the man she had called her husband for eleven months. With her eyes trained firmly on M'Baku, Shuri spoke to Nakia. "Leave us. We will be fine."

Nakia nodded. "I won't be too far, if you need me."

They waited for Nakia to exit. Shuri studied M'Baku for second. He looked so beautifully incongruous in her childhood bedroom with its posters and colourful shabby chic décor.

"Get your things, we are going home." M'Baku's voice was low steel.

"I am home."

"Your home is in the mountains with me."

"I meant what I said in my message. I want an annulment.", Shuri took a small step back as M'Baku began stalking towards her.

M'Baku dipped his head towards her ear. His scent invading her senses, causing every muscle inside of her to tighten. Shuri clenched her jaw as she fought the urge to lean right into him, maybe rest her cheek against the scruff of his beard. If she moved, just half an inch they'd be touching. " You know what your problem is, don't you ?" He said softly, "you're spoilt. And I will not have it."

Shuri stared straight ahead, unwilling to make any further eye contact. Scared that her resolve would melt away.

"Did you hear me? I said I will not have it."

"I don't care about what you will and won't have. We are DONE." Shuri turned around, dismissive. She had wanted to put some distance between them, she couldn't think when he was that close to her, smelling and looking as good as he did. But to her surprise the next thing she knew was that she was being turned round by M'Baku's large hands on her waist.

Then he kissed her, his mouth meeting hers in a hungry kiss.

Shuri stiffened. Shocked. In the eleven months they had been married this was only the second time that they had kissed. The first being on their wedding day. And it had been nothing like this.

M'Baku's big hand came up to clasp the back of her neck, and with his other hand he brought her in close, until she was ensconced against his rock hard body. The initial shock that Shuri had felt soon gave way to pleasure, and she could hear herself moan as she opened her mouth to grant him more access. She raised her hands to gain purchase, first on the nape of his neck and then his hair.

Shuri felt as though she were being devoured. She needed to put some distance between them once and for all.

"Is this how you kiss Malaika?" she asked defiantly against his lips.

M'Baku's hands immediately dropped to his side. He took a step back from her. The temperature in the room had suddenly dropped to -0 degrees.

To be continued.

Translation:

(xhosa – English)

Sithandwa Sam = My darling


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –

11 months earlier.

It had been a long day, Shuri thought to herself as she sat down at her new dressing table fresh from a hot shower. She secured her silk bathrobe around her and gently began letting her braids down. She couldn't help but think about the day already past . She looked down at her ring finger, moving it slightly to-and-fro, letting the diamond dazzle as it caught the light. She was now officially a married woman. She could hardly believe it.

The wedding had been beautiful. Presidents, Prime Ministers and delegates from the 55 member states of the African Union had attended, even a few Nollywood Movie stars too. Not to mention almost all of the Avengers. During the reception Bucky had twirled her around the dancefloor waxing poetic about " Missing his chance."

And nobody had known, that this was not in fact a love match but one born out of careful consideration for the Jabari people and the future of Wakanda. An arrangement born out of her need for adventure and escape from the constraints that being a princess and M'Baku's slow but timely realisation that there were many benefits that advanced technology could afford his people. It had been months in the making.

Shuri replayed the events of the day in her mind, trying to commit it all to memory, something to one day add to her memoir she told herself. "_You may now kiss the bride._" She had waited with baited breath unsure of what to do, but M'Baku had slipped an arm around her waist without missing a beat, and brought her in for a kiss as the congregation whooped, hollered and applauded. It had been little more than a peck on the lips, just for show really, but If Shuri closed her eyes, much like she was now, she could still feel the softness of his lips hat had taken her so utterly by surprise.

It was the sound of Yinka, busy at work, that knocked Shuri out of her reverie.

She opened her eyes and watched as Yinka, her newly assigned chambermaid carried towels and a jug of water. Shuri watched as Yinka carefully set down the jug on her bedside table next to a glass, then carried the towels over to the dresser and put them away neatly.

If it seemed bizarre to any of the Great Lodge's staff that she and her newly acquired husband were not in fact spending their wedding night together, and that M'Baku had not moved her into his quarters but instead the east wing of his great lodge, nobody appeared to question it, out loud anyway, although Shuri did not doubt that there would be whisperings and gossip in the oncoming months.

Yinka added more coal to the open range fireplace and poked them around with brass tongs as the fire continued to softly roar.

"Where is my _husband_ this evening?". Shuri asked, the word husband sounded so foreign in her mouth and to her ears.

"In his study, Your Highness." Yinka got up and dusted her hands off on the apron she wore around her waist.

"Yinka, you can call me Shuri. In fact I insist on it."

Yinka smiled. " As you wish, Shuri." She proceeded to turn down Shuri's bedsheets, once finished she stepped aside. "Is there anything else I can get you before I retire for the evening?"

"No. I'm fine, thank you. For everything."

Yinka smiled, bowed slightly then left, gently closing the door behind her.

An hour later Shuri sat up in bed unable to sleep.

Shuri knocked on the huge wooden door, and waited. Through the thick wooded panels she could hear music playing.

" Come in." came M'Baku's voice from inside.

The room was big and dimly lit but she could make out M'Baku's broad silhouette against the light coming from the huge window he stood in front of. His back to her, he stood tall and strong, staring out of the window overlooking the snow covered peaks of his homeland. For some reason Shuri had assumed that he always wore his furs and leather wherever he was, ready for combat or ceremony, maybe even both. But here he stood relaxed in black slacks and a form fitting long sleeved black cotton t-shirt. _In a Sentimental Mood_ by John Coltrane and Duke Ellington played from a record player in the far corner of the study.

When M'Baku turned around to face her, she could tell that she had taken him by surprise. He had not been expecting her. Nevertheless his eyes roamed the length of her, taking in her appearance. Shuri could feel herself begin to blush. She had forgotten that she wore only her pyjamas and that M'Baku had never seen her looking anything less than 'proper' before. The sudden flash in his eyes was almost imperceptible and disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

" I hope I am not bothering you." Shuri said quickly, suddenly feeling like she was doing exactly that.

" Not at all. How can I help you?" He said with an abrupt ease that Shuri hadn't been expecting.

"I can't sleep."

M'Baku made a move, as if to go and stop the record playing.

" No."Shuri said, a little louder than she had intended. " I love this song, let it play, please."

"You like Jazz?"M'Baku asked quizzically, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Shuri shrugged. "I don't hate it."

She let the music wash over her for a few seconds. "My Baba loved John Coltrane, and Duke Ellington and Miles Davis, all the American greats actually. This song reminds me of him." She added by way of explanation, swallowing the lump she could feel building in her throat. A stark reminder that he had not been there on one of the biggest days of her life. M'Baku nodded, but didn't say a word. He studied her and took a sip of the drink he held in his hand.

They stood in companionable silence appreciating the melodic rifts for a few moments.

M'Baku broke the silence first. " Would you like one?" He indicated towards the glass in his hand which appeared to be filled with some sort of amber coloured liquid and a few ice cubes.

Although not much of a drinker, Shuri nodded, it seemed the polite thing to do especially since M'Baku was being so hospitable. She watched as he walk over to the vintage serving cart in the corner of the room that hosted a small collection of liquors and glasses. He poured a glass and walked over to her. He held out his hand. Shuri took the glass, carefully doing her best to not brush his hand with hers.

She took a sip. The liquid burned her throat. She tried not to splutter, and swallowed it down in as refined a manner as she could muster.

M'Baku looked impressed. "You can hold your liquor."

"Does that surprise you?"

"Everything about you surprises me." M'Baku said slowly, studying her. And there was that look again, so hard to decipher, in his eyes, dancing across his face. In that moment Shuri wished she knew him better.

Shuri set the glass down on the nearest surface. She took stock of the room around them, it was elegantly decorated in earth tones, with huge book shelves traversing all of the walls.

Shuri gently finger a few of the titles. "Have you read all of these books?"

"Yes." M'Baku sat down in an armchair, crossing his long legs. His attention unwavering. "Does that surprise you?"

"Nothing about you surprises me." Shuri said sincerely.

M'Baku considered her response for a second. "I sincerely hope that you will be happy here, for as long as you are here, princess."

There was something in the way that he said the word _princess_ that sent shivers up her spine. It felt like he was being sincere. "I hope so too." Shuri could feel her cheeks begin to burn. She looked away, suddenly too embarrassed to make eye contact. When the silence between them became so long it became awkward, she said "I should go back to bed, It's been a long day." She turned to leave.

"Shuri."

"Yes?" She turned back around to meet his warm eyes on her.

M'Baku's eyes turned thoughtful, as if there was something he wanted to say, but quickly settled for a simple, "_Busuku benzolo_."

Shuri smiled and nodded slightly, "Same to you". She gently closed the door to his study and made her way down the hallway towards her quarters, trying desperately to ignore the butterflies in her stomach currently doing somersaults.

_Xhosa translation_

_Busuku benzolo – Sweet Dreams_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

10 MONTHS EARLIER

Shuri studied M'Baku's face. She looked down at her watch, it had been almost an hour and he wasn't saying anything. She still didn't really know him well enough yet to read every shift of position or every furrow in his brow as he read. Nor could she decipher every 'hmmm' under his breath as he inspected the work her team had begun. She nervously watched him inspect what would one day be the world's fastest network of high speed railway lines, fast enough to rival the THSR 700T in Taiwan. These High powered speed trains would transport citizens and cargo alike to and from the heart of Jabari Land into the heart of the _Birnin Zana_ in record time and at no cost to the environment. The aim wasn't to drastically change the Jabari's way of life, but make it easier in the smallest of ways now that there was a concerted effort to make them a significant part of a unified Wakanda.

Panic began to build in the pit of Shuri's stomach. M'Baku still wasn't saying anything as he went from blueprint to blueprint then back again. When he came to the scale models, he paused and began studying them with an unparalleled attention. Shuri could feel sweat building on her brow.

She had been meticulous in preparing a speech to go along with the plans, but M'Baku hadn't wanted to hear it, instead preferring to go straight to the paperwork. This wasn't the first meeting that they had of course, but it was the first official one since their wedding. They had gone through the initial blueprints, renderings and prototypes for months with the aid of her team of architects, engineers and subcontractors and now it was just them. Laid out before them now were the finalized plans.

M'Baku finally looked up to meet Shuri's anxious eyes. "This." He began slowly ".. is impressive."

Shuri internally breathed a sigh of relief. "It will be. Once it is finished."

"I don't doubt it." He smiled, wide and genuine. Shuri couldn't help but smile back, she was more than glad that he was giving her his seal of approval. It had taken a lot to win his trust but now that she had it, she didn't intend to let him or the Jabari people down. "So, are you giving me the go-ahead?" Shuri asked.

M'Baku leaned back in his seat, and took his reading glasses off. "Yes."

"Shall we shake on it?" Shuri held out her hand towards M'Baku who took it in his own firm grasp. If either one felt a tingle the moment their hands touched, neither commented on it. Instead M'Baku released her hand and stood up.

"I like what you've done with the place." M'Baku cocked his head to the side to indicate their current surroundings. What Shuri had managed to accomplish in the space of a month was no mean feat. She had managed to put together a fully functional tech-lab in the cave basement of his great lodge, while much smaller than the one she had in the city it was incredibly impressive.

"You've been very generous in allowing me this space to continue my work."

M'Baku studied Shuri for a second. "You must be missing home."

" I am home." Shuri said softly, meeting M'Baku's warm gaze with her own.

For reasons he couldn't comprehend, and didn't care to examine, that statement alone suddenly made M'Baku's heart skip a beat.

"… I mean, we are still in Wakanda, are we not?" Shuri looked away, gathering some of the paperwork in front of her. " And besides, _Birnin Zana_ is only 2 hours away. 45 minutes if I charter a helicopter."

M'Baku smiled. "True". He looked down at his watch. "I think lunch is in order. Will I have the pleasure of your company this afternoon?". He placed a hand gently on her elbow. He had taken to doing that. Touching her for no apparent reason. Nothing offensive or overly familiar. Just a hand on her back to usher her forward or a careless hand on her arm or shoulder in greeting. Touches so innocuous that they probably wouldn't register on anyone else but for Shuri, they had begun to light her up from the inside out.

"Unfortunately not. " Shuri looked down at her feet. "I have much to be getting on with. I am working to a deadline after all." It wasn't that she couldn't spare 30 minutes to eat something, but she often found that when she was around M'Baku for long periods of time without company or the façade of her work to hide behind, her mouth would go dry and her mind a little too fuzzy.

" Very well." M'Baku said a little too briskly, placing his hand back at his side. Deep down he was relieved that she had turned him down for the umpteenth time. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time getting to know the young woman who currently invaded his home and much of his waking thoughts, it was just easier to tell himself that he was intimidated by her intelligence, or that her youthful zest for life irritated him, but that wasn't it. He could feel himself slowly gravitating towards her, wanting to study her, hear her talk, maybe even touch her in ways that were not completely innocent and he feared it. What they had here was a business arrangement not a real marriage. And if he were being really honest with himself, Shuri wasn't even his type. And in 18 months she would be gone, back to her old life as per their agreement. " I will see you later tonight then. "

"Yes, I can barely wait." Shuri rolled her eyes dramatically. They were hosting the annual coalition dinner for the leaders and delegates of every Wakandan tribe as well as the heads of states of the African Union. Their first official duty as a married couple.

"I know how much you just love getting dressed up." M'Baku teased as he headed out of the door.

Shuri genuinely laughed as she watched him exit. The moment the electronic door closed behind him she flopped down on the nearest chair. Certain that she was alone ,she raised her legs, resting them on the table in front of her. She closed her eyes and waited for her heart to return to its normal pace.

On the otherside of the door it took every ounce of M'Baku's self-control to not to turn around in hope of catching one last glimpse of her. He wasn't sure what scent she was wearing but it was striking and smelled incredible. As M'Baku made his way to the elevator that would take him back up to the great lodge, he took a long deep breath. Who had he become? Fortunately, he'd maintained his cool while being in her presence, but he'd felt anything but relaxed. M'Baku silently chided himself.

-x-

Later that day Shuri watched from a safe distance as the Echo-star helicopter landed on the helipad. Once the rotary wings stopped rotating she began to get closer. Out stepped two Dora Milaje guards, then T'Challa who turned and helped Nakia off. Their mother hadn't been able to come due to attending a charity function for which she was a patron.

"Shuri." T'Challa said walking towards his younger sister.

"Brother."

"Did you miss me?"

"Not even a little bit. " Shuri squealed as T'Challa picked her up and swung her around. She was so happy to see family. Even though she kept in regular contact with her family in the golden city, it wasn't the same as having Kin in her sight and in her arms. Once T'Challa put her down, she greeted Nakia and the Dora. She was so excited to have them there, if only for one night.

"Come let me show you around." Shuri said excitedly as her guests followed her.

-x-

Being a princess, Shuri had seen her fair share of pomp and ceremony. But the Jabari really knew how to put on a show. The great lodge's grand ballroom had been transformed into what could only be described as an African winter wonderland. The banquet had been filling and delicious full of Wakandan and southern African delicacies. It had been a pleasure to look across and see T'Challa, Nakia and M'Baku deep in conversation with President Cyril Ramaphosa of South Africa, Prime Minister Abiy Ahmed of Ethiopia and the leader of the Border tribe.

Once dinner was over, it was time for the entertainment portion of the evening. The live band began to play as the guests gathered around . The ballrooms huge doors swung open and in came at least two dozen Jabari tribal dancers, decorated in leather, and feathers and beads.

The lead dancer was beautiful. Tall, and shapely and Shuri couldn't keep her eyes off of her as she leaped and twirled to the sound of beating drums. For 5 minutes the crowd stood in awe watching the festivities until the routine came to a satisfying end. Applause erupted through the room, as the dancers bowed and filed out. The band continued to play.

"That was wonderful," Shuri sighed clapping loudly along with all of their guests. She couldn't help but notice that M'baku, who stood next to her grimaced slightly. She had wanted to ask what was wrong but he suddenly turned to her abruptly and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

The question caught Shuri off-guard, but she looked around at other couples taking to the floor and conceded. "Um…sure." She followed M'Baku to the centre, and bashfully stepped into his arms, careful to keep a respectable distance. "I wish I'd taken my dance classes more seriously when I was a child, just so I could understand a little bit of what it means to move like that and tell stories with my body." Shuri took several steps on her toes, careful not to tread on his feet.

"It's not too late," M'Baku said, twirling her in a circle.

Shuri laughed. "No, I assure you it is too late for me, but a girl can dream."

"You have a different calling. You help so many people with the work you do."

Shuri was speechless. Never in her life did she think such a thing would come out of M'Baku's mouth. Just five short years ago he had condescendingly claimed that Wakanda's technological advancements were being overseen by a child.

"Even if you still scoff at tradition." He added with a cheeky wink as the band's song came to an end.

Shuri smirked and looked at their fingers threaded together, and then up at M'Baku. "Thank you for the dance." She said softly. His gaze was heavy. That was the only way to describe his expression and the way his eyes held her to the spot. "My pleasure, princess." There it was again, something in the way he said _princess_ that felt entirely too intimate, like they weren't surrounded by almost 100 people.

A cough made them both jump apart, as though they had just been caught _inflagrante delicto. _There stood a smiling T'Challa. " May I?" he asked in M'Baku's direction.

"You may." M'Baku said, taking a step back to let T'Challa take his place.

Shuri watched as M'Baku moved away, weaving his way through the crowd. For a second she mourned the loss of his warmth, his smell, his touch, him.

T'Challa watched her intently. "Marriage looks good on you, _usisi omncinci_."

Shuri rolled her eyes. "_Thula_!". They both laughed.

Shuri was having a good time, she danced with T'Challa and Nakia in turn, and even had a few glasses of imported French champagne before she noticed that she hadn't seen M'Baku in quite a while.

She quietly extricated herself from the heads of state who had now become unashamed revellers, and made her way out of the ballroom, and through the halls of the great lodge looking for her husband. Shuri shook her head at the last though. _Her husband_. The concept still seemed so wild.

It was the sound of hushed whispers coming from the west facing balcony that stopped her in her tracks. From where she stood she could make out M'Baku deep in conversation. Shuri shifted position slightly, to see who held his attention. It was the lead dancer from before. She was no longer in her costume but was now wearing a beautifully Ankara wax print gown, over her shoulders was an expensive looking fur stole. She and M'Baku faced each other, both intense. Whoever she was, she went from sombre to distraught then angry and back again. She was gesticulating wildly. Their conversation was clearly heated but both seemed at pains to keep their volume down.

Shuri slid further into the shadows trying to hear or at least lipread what was being said but it was no use, she wasn't close enough. And her curiosity was getting the better of her. She took a deep breath and stepped out, acting as though she hadn't spent the last few moment trying to eavesdrop.

"Oh, there you are. Some of our guests are leaving." Shuri said, forcing a smile on to her face.

M'Baku and his sparring partner looked like two antelopes caught in headlights. It was M'Baku who broke the awkward silence. "Let me introduce you to my wife, her royal highness crowned princess of the golden tribe, Shuri of Wakanda."

Shuri internally grimaced. Something didn't feel right. They had spent the evening consorting with some of Africa's most powerful and never once had he used such an ostentatious moniker.

"Your Highness" Malaika curtsied slightly.

"No need for formalities. Call me Shuri." Shuri smiled and offered her hand, Malaika hesitated and then took it, shaking it ever so slightly before letting it go.

"I am Malaika Abara. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Malaika. You are an amazing dancer. I really enjoyed watching you and your company perform tonight."

"Thank you." Malaika said genuinely.

Then nothing. The three lapsed into another awkward silence.

"So.." Shuri began "how do you and M'Baku know each other?"

"We've known each other since we were children. Isn't that right, _Baku_?"

Shuri couldn't claim to know M'Baku well but she knew he was no actor. The use of the nickname seemed to make him uncomfortable. Shuri could feel the tension emanating from his body. She could tell he was clenching his jaw. "We should go and see to our guest." M'Baku said gruffly, as if he hadn't just been asked a question. .

"It's Ok. I will take care of our guests." Shuri held up her hand to stop him from moving.

" Speak with your friend."

Shuri turned to leave, completely unsure of how to feel, and as she left she could feel their eyes on her back. She knew they would not return to whatever they were heatedly discussing until they were certain she was out of earshot.

That night alone in bed, Shuri swallowed her vitamins with a mouthful of water and then turned out her bedside lamp. But she couldn't unwind, couldn't fall asleep. One particular question kept swirling around in mind. _Who was this Malaika and what did she mean to M'Baku?_

XHOSA:

usisi omncinci – Little sister.

Thula! – Shut up.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

– 9 months earlier

Shuri couldn't put her finger on it but it seemed as if M'Baku had grown distant, pulling away slightly after the state dinner. They weren't the best of friends but they seemed to be establishing a good working relationship, or so it had seemed to her. It was almost as if he had been going out of his way to avoid her. There were no more invitations to join him for lunch and dinner, and their paths rarely crossed except for the occasional memo relayed by a member of the Lodge's staff to her. These days he always seemed to be locked in his study or _away _on official business somewhere.

Alone in her lab Shuri sighed, she put down the console she was working with. She stretched. She calculated that she had been working for at least 8 hours without a break, on a Saturday no less. Given the fact that it was the weekend, she was all alone. Four months in Jabari land had passed and she had barely ventured out, not even to the slopes. She'd been so consumed with the work that she was there to do that she had not taken advantage of an opportunity to partake in one of her favourite sports. She was a good skier, although she preferred snowboarding, which she had learned at Tiffindell Ski resort in neighbouring South Africa when she was a child. She could have learned here, but Golden tribe/ Jabari relations had not been so great back then.

Shuri got up. She figured if she left now she could get an hour or two in before it got dark. Shuri put away some of her paperwork and shut down her computer. She made her way to the elevator, then up through the lodge and then to her quarters.

She opened up her wardrobe, and selected one of her ski outfits. Just as she slipped on her thick socks, Yinka entered the room. The handmaid looked surprised. "Good afternoon, Shuri." In her arms was a basket full of Shuri's clean laundry. "You're not in your lab?"

"No." Shuri said, standing up . She slipped on her boots, and then jacket. "I'm going boarding."

"Alone?" Yinka asked, the faint sound of worry in her voice. She watched as Shuri rummaged in a trunk. "Yes." Shuri pulled out a helmet and some goggles, she placed them on her head.

Shuri stood up, and made her way towards the door, picking up her board on the way. It was a custom made Burton snowboard gifted to her by T'Challa a few years ago, " I'll be back in time for dinner." She smiled as she wove her way around Yinka.

"Perhaps I could call one of the houseboys to accompany you?" Yinka called behind her. Putting the basket in her arms down.

"That won't be necessary. I'll be back before you know it." Shuri said over her shoulder. She closed the door to her room and made her way towards the front entrance of the Lodge, whistling as she went.

Shuri took a deep breath of the crisp mountain air. For the life of her she couldn't recall why she had not done this sooner. She smiled to herself as she looked around at the vast snowy canvas and almost squealed with delight. It had been far too long since she had been out in the snow and it felt good. She had passed a few people on her way up but as she looked around now, she was alone, not that it bothered her. These days she found herself alone all the time. Shuri started off slow and easy with a few straight runs but after a while she could feel her confidence start to grow. She did a few heel side turns, then a couple of hip transfers with ease.

It was while attempting a Jib that Shuri hit a small rock, she tried to mitigate her fall but there was nothing but ice to grab on to and instead she was sent hurtling down the side of the mountain. She could feel herself picking up momentum. As she rolled, her foot slipped out of the Boards binding and got twisted in the force with which she was being propelled forward . Pain shot through Shuri's foot, she bit down on her lower lip in an effort to muffle the scream fighting to escape, she stopped the moment she tasted blood. Much to her relief she eventually hit a tree with a thud causing the snow deposited on its branches to avalanche on top of her. She wheezed, winded . Dazed, confused and covered in snow, Shuri attempted to sit up and get her bearings but suddenly it felt like she was being propelled into the air. She screamed.

"It's Ok, I've got you. You're fine."

Before Shuri could answer or put up much of a fight, M'Baku, as if appearing from nowhere, swept her up into his strong arms. Shuri removed her goggles as he gently deposited her onto the back of his snowmobile. No further words were said but M'Baku did look mildly irritated, or so Shuri thought. He got in front, started the ignition and made his way back towards the lodge.

Once there, he threw the keys at the valet who caught them in one svelte move, then got off the huge scooter. He wordlessly picked Shuri up in his arms once again and carried her through the entrance of the Great Lodge without a word in her direction. What a sight they must look, Shuri mused to herself as M'Baku carried her like a baby through the halls.

"Ice and bandages, please." he said to the first maid to pass him.

M'Baku strode towards her bedroom. He used his foot to push the door open . He gently put her down on the bed, without a word he knelt down and took off her ski boots and socks . Shuri couldn't help but notice that rather than discard them he neatly placed the boots together. He then sat down next to her.

" Can you wiggle your toes? " he asked as he gently took her foot into his hands and placed it on his lap. The feel of his hands on her foot took her by surprise, the way his hand managed to be so rough but unbelievably gentle as he ran a lazy finger over her foot as he inspected it .

Shuri wiggled her toes as best she could. "At least we know nothing is broken. No need for a fuss. See?"

"What were you doing out there alone?"

She didn't like the tone in his voice. "I'm an experienced skier." Shuri answered by way of explanation. She crossed her arms defiantly.

"That's not what I asked." M'Baku clenched his teeth. Shuri could tell that her answer had annoyed him." You may very well be experienced, but mother nature is unpredictable and you aren't yet familiar with the terrain. Case in point." Shuri could feel her cheeks begin to redden as their eyes met. She felt like she was a schoolchild being scolded.

Just then they were interrupted by one of the housekeepers, Hawa, who came in carrying a bowl of ice, towels and some bandages. She set the tray down and began to roll her sleeves up.

"I will do it." M'Baku kept his eyes trained on Shuri but spoke to Hawa. Seconds that felt like hours passed before M'Baku finally broke his gaze and looked down at Shuri's swollen foot. "Please call Dr. Mabusi and bring the Princess something warm to drink."

" Yes, General. Right away." Hawa stepped back and bowed slightly before exiting the room.

"I don't need a doctor. I just need to get down to my lab and I will be fine.." Shuri said exasperated.

" Humour me." M'Baku stated firmly.

Shuri sighed, but threw up her hands up in frustration. The sight of her conceding seemed to please M'Baku a little. He picked up a piece of ice "…Call me crazy, but I would like to deliver you back to the Royal palace in one piece." He began to absentmindedly rub the ice back and forth across her swollen foot causing Shuri to bite her lip and closed her eyes. It occurred to her that this had to be the definition of pain and pleasure, and as odd as it seemed, she liked it.

The ice had begun to melt in M'Baku's warm hands.

"How does that feel?" M'Baku asked softly, as he continued his ministrations.

A moan escaped Shuri's lips. M'Baku visible noticed and paused. He looked up at her wordlessly, his eyes now the colour of onyx . Shuri drew in breath, suddenly feeling exposed, she averted her eyes immediately. " my foot feels a lot better…", She could feel her cheeks burning. "I assure you I am a lot tougher than I look…" she added, her voice barely above a whisper. Shuri tried to reclaim her foot from M'Baku's grip.

M'Baku's wouldn't release her foot and his eyes remained glued to her face the entire time. Shuri shivered when she noticed his gaze darkened with intrigue and maybe something more beneath that. "You don't have to convince me, princess.." he murmured, almost to himself, as his gaze involuntarily travelled over her face, and down her body. "I am very aware." he said with an understated bemusement. Shuri could feel her heart rate rapidly raising, she was almost certain M'Baku could hear it too.

Abruptly, Hawa entered the room again, warm drink in hand. This time she was followed by a middle aged man carrying a medicine bag, lifting his hat off of his head and wiping his brow. M'Baku immediately stood up as if they had been caught doing something elicit.

Shuri's gaze shot to M'Baku, he met her eyes briefly before he averted them to the Doctor, whom he greeted with stilted ease. As Dr. Mabusi took over, M'Baku receded, staring out of the window, seemingly lost in thought. The spell had been broken.

Shuri tried to keep her attention on the doctor as he asked about her medical history, but her eyes couldn't help but keep gravitating towards M'Baku. His phone started to ring. He pulled it out of one of his pockets.

M'Baku looked down at his cell phone. MALAIKA CALLING.. M'Baku pressed reject. His whole demeanour had changed, his expression tight and tense. "I must go. I have business to attend to." He said to no one in particular.

Shuri nodded biting on the inside of her lip, as she watched him bid farewell to the doctor.

"Feel Better, Princess." M'Baku threw at Shuri, while texting on his phone. The way he said princess now was cold, almost clinical. So unlike the moments they had shared a brief moment ago.

Shuri watched him head towards the door. She could feel an internal panic settling in. She suddenly felt compelled to keep him close. "M'Baku!"

M'Baku stopped in his tracks, looked up from his phone as he turned towards her. His eyes questioning.

"Thank you…"

He looked confused, as if his mind were suddenly elsewhere.

"For today. For helping me." Shuri quickly qualified, indicating her foot which was now being examined by the doctor.

"No problem. I would have done the same for anyone."

Shuri had already been winded once today, but his words struck a blow as well, deep down in her chest. "Well, thank you anyway." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

M'Baku studied her one last time, he nodded slightly before departing. He closed the door softly behind him. The stirring in his gut had begun again. It wasn't anything new, but he hadn't had a name for it before. What he had thought was intrigue had become sharp and unwieldy, guttural even. Now impossible to deny. He was undeniably, unequivocally attracted to Shuri, and he had no idea what to do with it. What he did know was that it now made his life more difficult than it needed to be.

M'Baku's phone rang again, knocking him out of his reverie. He watched as Malaika's name flashed up on his phone's screen for the second time. He ran a hand over his beard, cleared his throat and accepted the call. "I'm on my way."

To be continued.


End file.
